Talk:Elmo's World
Elmo's World in re-runs? Is there any list of where Elmo's World segments fall in repeats? I ask b/c I have a persistent 2 year old who wants to see certain segments, but the only listings I can find are aligned to their initial run. We watch it through Roku... Thanks! Tim ::I don't think there are. The wiki only lists earliest-known appearances. But every episode except for Transportation has been released on DVD. --Minor muppetz 15:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Check our episode guides. If you mean repeats of the current season, from Episode 4257 onward, we list the Elmo's World segment in each episode. Likewise, you can look for a specific Elmo's World installment, like the one linked above, check "What links here" and see every episode number to feature it. It's a little more work but still effective. Hope this helps. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:26, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Digital characters Who provides the digital characters and environments for Elmo's World? Whose performance system is used to animate the characters such as Computer, Shade and Drawer? Is it the Creature Shop's HDPS? Was another animation studio brought in to provide the digital characters and effects? Is the computer system Sesame Workshop's own creation? Anyone know? -- Brad D. (talk) 20:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Not HDPS or anything like that. Several studios have worked on it, but the main person behind them is Emri Yilmaz, who oversaw (still oversees?) the puppetry and developed the specific performer controls. The first segments were done with Protozoa, a leader in realtime mocap (mostly for the web; they handled the Doonesbury "Duke 2000" bits with Fred Newman and a noew forgotten Cartoon Network series) until they folded in 2000, and used their software platform callede ALIVE. Yilmaz stayed on, while SMA Realtime Inc. (who received post-production credit on at least the 2002 season; probably more since we usually don't track that part of the credits) took over, but it seems they may have just done that, cleaned things up in post and provided technical support. Here's a 2001 SIGGRAPH conference paper abstract with some tidbits. Basically, though, it had nothing to do with Henson and Sesame Workshop just ordered it (and worked with the developers). There are still more bits and pieces out there (generally, googling "Elmo's World" and keywords like "mocap," "digital," "digital puppetry," "real-time," and the like yields results among the chaff), plus the possibility of contacting folks like Jim Martin and Rick Lyon who worked closely with the technology, so fully documenting that aspect is a project in itself. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) replaced segments For a discussion about EW segments being replaced in re-runs, see Talk:Episode 3817. —Scott (talk) 03:02, 12 July 2008 (UTC) And Talk:Episode 3821 (answer is not solved). By the way everyone, what should we do with he double Elmo's Worlds? Like the discussion of Episode 3817 and Episode 3821. Webkinz Mania 11:36, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Attention redux Okay, I created Template:ewep, so we can start using that on pages. I can dig in later tonight. — Scott (talk) 23:48, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :Also, every EW episode page using a table needs to include the following code above where the table begins: :Otherwise, the table gets all scrunched up by the episode box. This has always been the case and it's always driven me nuts, but that code will take care of it. — Scott (talk) 23:55, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::It's bugged me too, actually. This is a great solution, and in general, will help any pages with tables where a top image or box or something is also involved. I like it! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:07, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::I'm not sure about the EW box, though. It's great, but there's no room for writer/director credits, which several pages currently have. Though those could just be moved to the bottom of the page, I guess, or dispensed with alltogether. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:09, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::::The writers and directors are all the same for EW, aren't they? Or at least few enough that it's not really interesting enough to have them in the box. — Scott (talk) 01:25, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Not the same, no, but mostly the same roster (director seems to be where the most variation occurs). So probably not a big deal, but I felt a need to mention it anyway, to decide if we want to just blank them out or move them elsewhere on the page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:27, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::They're worth at least a mention at the bottom along with any additional notes, but I think they'd take up too much real estate in the box. — Scott (talk) 02:10, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Attention As long as I'm on an Earliest Known Appearance kick, I think it would be cool to turn the list at the bottom of this article into a table, so we can track EKAs for the Elmo's World segments. Actually, I think it would be cool if somebody else did it, cause I don't have time right now. -- Danny (talk) 13:01, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :I disagree. Unlike a Sketch table, this is a list that links out to an article all about the segment. I think any dates should be handled there and this be kept a list. — Scott (talk) 17:08, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::Fair enough. It's not currently part of the Elmo's World format -- should I add it to the template box? -- Danny (talk) 21:33, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :::I don't know what you mean. What's not part of the format? What template box? — Scott (talk) 21:57, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I meant there isn't a place on the pages for the Elmo's World segments where we could note when the earliest appearance was. I was thinking that there was a separate episodes template for Elmo's World -- but now that I look at it, it's the same episode box that other shows have. (For example, in Elmo's World: Birthdays.) -- Danny (talk) 00:15, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Oh, right. That's not a bad idea. Anything else useful that those templates could use that the generic episode template doesn't have? — Scott (talk) 00:49, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::We could note DVD releases, and Elmo's World books on the same topic. (Like Elmo's World: Balls and Elmo's World: Balls!) -- Danny (talk) 00:59, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :It's not immediately clear to me why this is still in attention. So, was it decided to go ahead and address the EKA issue on the individual pages, or in the list, or what, and if so how? Right now, it's not clear to me, and thus probably not to others, exactly how attention can be paid. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:35, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, this isn't a standard Attention case. Someone (probably me) needs to add DVD, Book and Appearance operators to the EW episode template. I'll take a look now and see what's involved. — Scott (talk) 22:39, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Elmo's World movie * TV Guide * /FILM Okay, Clash as Elmo was interviewed by TV Guide, and mentioned: : TVGuide.com: Just being silly again. Any hope there will be a sequel, like "Elmo in Grouchland: The Final Reckoning?" : Elmo: No, but there may be an Elmo's World movie. That would be fun. But then /FILM reports: "In the planned new film, Elmo, his pet fish, Dorothy, & Mr Noodle explore the world around them from "the earthbound challenges of a 3 yr-old, to an imaginary planet where all the animals look just like Elmo." Does this seem legit, or simply /FILM turning a one line "maybe" into an announcement? -- Zanimum 19:29, 4 July 2006 (UTC) ::It is a possibility that this may get filmed soon, but nothing is set in stone.Scooter 19:48, 4 July 2006 (UTC) ::: Okay, so it wasn't just some random film site misinterpreting Clash's quote to give themselves an exclusive. Would it be accurate to say in the article that it's in the "early stages of development"? Thanks, Scooter! -- Zanimum 20:14, 4 July 2006 (UTC) The two monsters in the drawing Who are the two monsters in the drawing on the left? Taelia 01:39, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Season 43 Should we revise the discussion about the ToughPigs interview to say that Elmo will be involved somehow in the new segment replacing EW in Season 43? From the way it's written now, I don't get the idea that Elmo will be involved at all, though in the interview Clash says Elmo will. Perhaps, "It will involve Elmo singing and dancing."?